Eternal Flames of Desire: A Seduce Me Fanfic
by Rushing Waves
Summary: Hope Mullins, a young yet hardened fifteen year old girl, has just completed her ninth grade year. Her friend suggested to play a game called 'Seduce Me The Otome' and it intrigued her. But once she got back home from school to play it, she was sucked into the game world, playing as the main character. She promised to let no one in her heart..But will the boys change that?
1. The Hell?

It wasn't like I wasn't used to it by now. How the school was incredibly boring was beyond me. You'd think by now this hell hole would have formed some types of actual entertainment instead of making us kids fucking zombies. How the hell was I supposed to even focus? It was almost the end of my ninth grade year, yet not even sixteen yet. _Only a few more minutes of school Hope… Only a few more._ You'd think by now I'd be calm. Cool. Collected. But how could I? At home a new installment was waiting for me. A new game that my friend had suggested, and against my previous thoughts, I had grown interest in it. A game called _Seduce Me,_ and from what I could tell, it seemed… Somewhat inappropriate. But how did you expect to get any sexual action at my age? I didn't admit it at the time, but well.. I may or may not have been craving some, well.. Attention. Hey, don't judge me just yet. I'm a hormonal teen with bad knowledge of naughty topics. I was working in my last classroom, it was civics, and surprisingly, the class and teacher had grown on me. The teacher was a blunt and serious man, but his humor was amazing. No one could tell when he was sarcastic or serious, and it had gained some serious respect for himself.

"Hey, Mr. Winford. How much longer till we get out?" At this time, Samantha had spoken up from the utter silence in our class, and the man behind the desk peered over at her, his attention from the computer now averted to the fiery redhead. His dull brown eyes looked up at his clock, and he sighed softly. "Look at the clock, Ms. Smith. You have eyes for a reason." His voice made her flinch, but the sentence made me hold back a chuckle, my eyes gleaming. Red appeared on her cheeks as embarrassment fluttered over her features. "I-I knew that." A few of my classmates snickered under their breath but was quickly silenced by his now piercing gaze. As Mr. Winford ruffled his dark colored locks, I could tell the irritation was becoming slightly harder to hide. I sighed softly, moving a few honey colored strands away from my face to join the messy bun. I knew I was one of his favored students, so maybe he wouldn't react to me as harshly as some. I stood up from my chair and pulled down the edge of my maroon colored sweatshirt. It was weird to some why I wore a hoodie near summer time, but.. I had my own personal reasons. Keeping my sleeves down as I walked over to his desk, I sent him a slight smirk. "Kids getting on your nerves?" My voice wasn't as loud as Samantha's but he still heard me.

I could tell from the spark in his gaze I caught his attention. Even though he remained like stone, I could tell by the almost smile on lips that he seemed a little more at ease. "Are you sure you're not the one annoying me?" A rolled my eyes at his statement and shrugged. "You haven't told me to back off yet, so I think I'm good." A chuckle left his lips as he leaned back in his chair. "So, Mullins, what do you plan on doing this summer?" I tapped my chin in a mocking manner, as if I was actually considering to move out of my bed with my own free will. I wasn't an active person, per say, but I liked to go to the gym every now and then to keep my fighting skills in check. Well, my human fighting skills. "A little bit of Netflix and chill by my lonesome, maybe some sleeping. Same old. And you?" Mr. Winford opened on of his drawers, and instantly my curiosity peaked. My question required him to search through his drawer? If it wasn't for him smiling, I would have honestly been fearful. Instead of something used for discipline, he brought out two plane tickets with floral decoration on each one. His smile broadened when he crossed his arms and felt proud of himself. I only gave out a laugh, tilting my head to the head. "What, a floral scratch and sniff? I didn't know you were feminine Mr. Winford." Red tinted his cheeks and pushed them forward for me to read the fine print. He grumbled slightly, a scowl on his lips.

I picked up one of the papers, and read the print. _Admission plane ticket to Hawaii._ A smile broke through my usual hard features, and looked back at him with teasing silvery-blue eyes, an eyebrow quirked up. "Oooh, going on a trip with the Miss?" He nodded, his masculine pride slowly coming back as he noticed I was only teasing him. "Yes, and I hope to-" Before he could finish his sentence, a bell rang out through the halls, and with that, a few whoops of hollar coming from my fellow students. My teacher only shook his head and offered me a quick smile. "Have a good summer." I nodded my head to him, as if to say I wished the same for him as I retreated to get my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Once I stepped out of the classroom, a rush of air left my body as someone crashed into me, but planting my feet firmly on the ground, I was able to grab onto them and felt my glare finding their familiar colored eyes. Before I snapped, I noticed those peculiar green eyes and felt my body relax. Thomas laughed softly, pulling back away from me. "You should have seen your face! It actually looked scary, considering how much of a small stack you are." I sent an annoyed huff in his direction, crossing my arms as I had to crane my neck up at him. Besides my height, I was hefty and thick, curvy even. I had a very prominent hour glass frame, and a larger bust and chest because of it. But I was only 5'2, and my best friend was almost 6'0! It made me appear small, and I did all I could to appear otherwise. But Thomas only ruffled my hair and booped my nose. "Calm down. I'm just walking you to the bus, Hope." I didn't let my stern features go down, no matter if he had calmed me down. For over nine years now, Thomas had been the one by my side to either annoy me or help me.

I let out another huff, but it was obvious I was only doing it to maintain my appearance. My thoughts were still and void, not really thinking of anything in particular until Thomas' voice broke through my train of thought. "So, what do you plan on doing when you get home?" I sighed softly, and shrugged, not caring if I appeared stoic or not at this point. "I'm going to play a game called Seduce Me. I thought it would-" An annoyed groan left his body, his palm meeting his forehead as he sighed in irritation. The notion in itself had made me agitated causing me to impulsively punch his shoulder. He let out an ow as he grabbed his shoulder, surprise in his gaze. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I smirked slightly, and pulled my hand up again. "For silently judging me." Right when I was about to punch him again, he held his hands up in surrender, but momentarily moving away his black colored strands away from his face. "Okay, okay! Geez.. I reacted that way because my sister practically drools over that game, and she keeps saying this dude Erik is like.. The best? I don't know, but after that, her search history was not innocent.." A shudder went down his spine, as if practically gagging at the thought of his sister doing something else while searching up these so called not innocent items. "We all know you've watched porn Thomas. I don't see why you think your sister isn't able to do the same." His eyes widened as he shushed me, shoving his hand over my mouth. I wasn't okay with that. Before he could say anything else, I bit his hand. Thomas yelped from my bite and pulled his hand away, his lips in a pouting form. "Still… That's my sister. You, on the other hand, might need it." His words caused curiosity to spark up. "You haven't had any action since Jake, and we all know you _secretly_ crave having sex with me."

I only rolled my eyes, laughing at his narcissistic manner. "Sure, sure. Dream on. And Jake was a dick, still is. I'm so glad we're over. He will be the first and last person I ever fuck. I learned my mistake." Jake was.. A touchy subject, seeing as how when no one had been around, he was verbally abusive and would degrade me. The last thing I needed was to think about that cheating motherfucker when I was going to go home and play a game. I was nearing my bus, and I turned back to Thomas, waving in goodbye. "Don't smoke weed, dude." I had said in goodbye, smirking widely. "And you don't masturbate too much. I hear it makes your muscles tense up. Though, it can be difficult not to think of me." His flirtatious comment only made me punch one last time, sprinting off to the bus door before he could retaliate. The drive on my way home was filled with my headphones blocking out any noise. Today, I was the only one riding the bus home. My four younger siblings had gone to my grandparents flower shop, and my parents had recently came up and tried to help out. But honestly, I wanted to avoid my parents. They had been making pretty stupid mistakes lately, and it only drove the wedge I already had with them deeper. I felt disconnected with them both ever since my biological father's death. Mainly because they had never told me that he had passed away until the day before his funeral, and nonetheless, I was pissed off. All of my siblings had the same blood, and I knew I was different, which may have been the cause of my isolation from my family. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family, but.. It was difficult. Always staying under prying and judgemental stares, having to remain picture perfect. I hated it.

Once I made it home, I threw my bag to the side and instantly walked over to my room upstairs. The roof was slanted, and my room was painted a sickly pink. It almost made me gag. I was a fan of more darker colors, anything other than pink. I sighed in relief, seeing my computer. Sitting down in my cushioned my roller chair, I placed my hand on my mouse and entered in the password. On my screen, I smiled at the icon of a dark colored heart with wings, the words _Seduce Me Otome Game_ underneath. A smile finally appeared on my lips, and I clicked the game icon. I watched as the Steam page began to load the game up for me, and I patiently waited, my fingers fiddling with a bendy straw that was bent to a 90 degree angle. I always needed something in my hands. A bing could be heard from my phone, and the message was from none other than Marrisa- My pack leader. Though I wasn't a werewolf, the pack had taken me in because of my fox-like characteristics, and knew I was a kitsune before I even knew myself. But I was a strange case, half human and half kitsune. Well.. half fire kitsune. From what they knew, I was the last of my kind after my father's death. It was only right to try and contain my powers, right? Well, the pack became close friends that I grew to hold close over the years. The text read _Marissa: Pack meeting at 10 tonight._ It was the full moon, and I knew that it was important, not to me though. I wasn't able to shift entirely into my fox shape, and wasn't needed most of the time. I sent a reply saying _Can't. Busy tonight. Have to take care of the house._ Well, I wasn't wrong. After an hour or two playing the game, I planned on cleaning up. Marrisa seemed okay with it. But for once.. I wanted to get away from all the supernatural bullshit. I knew I was different, in both my family and the pack. I wasn't a wolf, nor was I completely human.

My attention was drawn back to the computer, and instantly, I smiled at the sight of the game. It was finally loaded, and the music playing from the game was calming. It was better to focus on the game before my thoughts became severely upsetting, and I placed my hand over the mouse once more, admiring the art. _For a free game, this looks awesome!_ But I voted against judging it by the appearance. Sure, it seemed cool, but I've played games with cool designs before but had horrible story build up. I clicked new game, and my screen froze. I was confused, and tried clicking it again. "Goddammit. I bet it's a virus." When I had tried getting up though, I was stuck to my chair. Once again, I was confused, and became agitated. "What the-" A bright purple and white light emitted from my computer scream, and I had to look away from it. The chair underneath me seemed to slowly fade away, and it felt like I was falling down a tunnel. I refused to open my eyes though, and then felt myself surrounded by.. Blankets? I opened my eyes, and was shocked to find myself in a completely different bedroom, and frantically pulled myself up, clutching the surprisingly thick comforter. Fear raced through my mind, and my breathing picked up. "Okay.. Okay.. I'm okay. I'm just in a different bedroom with shorts and a tank top on, and I saw my computer, I think, combust. I'm okay. It's just a dream." I turned to pinch myself, and pulled back at the pain, rubbing the spot I had pinched, glancing around, I stared wide eyed in the full length mirror ahead of me. For some reason, I appeared.. Older. Mature. I still had my pale skin, high cheekbones and freckles, along with my button nose. My hair was still the wavy reddish-honey colored locks I was born with. My eyes were still a cool blue-gray. Everything almost was the same but… I couldn't help but proclaim my shock out loud.

"The Hell?"


	2. Marshmallow

The room was pale colored, and my mind went blank until a phone buzzed, and I assumed it was mine in this world. The phone was entirely different than my own, appearing to be an iPhone. I groaned in annoyance. "Fucking iPhones.. Their all the shit these days." My eyes landed on the new glossy screen, darting to a message from… _Naomi? Who the hell is that?_ I could only assume that it was my friend in this strange world, and the thought only annoyed me further. Here I was, in a completely new world, and apparently with a damn iPhone, all the while questioning who this chick was. My curiosity grew, wondering if there was anything about this girl I could find out. Before I could investigate any further, the phone buzzed again, and it made me jump. I had been so focused on trying to discover the entity that the sudden vibration had scared me. Obviously ruffled from the interruption, I grumbled under my breath, even more confused as the name Suzu showed up. When I had actually read their messages, I noticed that both of them correlated to…. "The FUCK?!" _School?_ Both of them had said to hurry up and get ready for school. I felt the anger come out as a growl from my throat, gripping the sheets in my tight knuckles. I was incredibly ticked off, knowing that I had just gotten out of school was stupid. Why did I have to continue going in this world? I only shook my head, but if I was going to survive in this world, I had to. I growled once more in annoyance, and used all my self restraint to not throw the phone. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes. I hummed a soft melody to myself, cooling down as the soothing song played in my head.

After I had calmed down, I decided to look in my closet, and was appalled at my clothing. _I wear this shit?_ It was all frilly girly stuff, nothing that was in my taste. It was filled with pale pinks and light blues, all the materials gentle looking and silky. It repulsed me. I only shook my head in annoyance as I tried with all my might to search for something that was more accustoming to my style. A few minutes had gone by, and I had to settle with a dark gray v-neck tee shirt with a pocket on the right side of my side, a white and pastel pink checkered heart on it. The little decoration irked me, but I was satisfied with a black jacket that had white drawstrings. The jeans I had on were dark colored and had holes from my knee and up. But unfortunately, white floral printed lace were under each hole, as if patching up any skin that I might show. I growled in irritation, staying silent as I pulled the sleeves to my elbows and put my hair in a messy bun once again. Looking in the mirror, I was satisfied with my outfit that had been expertly paired with a black band bracelet and gray converse shoes. Another buzz had come from that infernal phone, and I rolled my eyes. That Naomi girl had said it was time for me to come outside, and all I could do was sigh, calming myself. "It's just a stupid dream.. That's all. After I deal with these idiots, I can go back to my reality and play my game." I was curious as to why I would be sleeping right before the game had ended.

I didn't ponder it, and didn't really feel like shoving incoherent thoughts into my mind. The house seemed comfortable, and if not a little bit of a show off with its elegant decor and seemingly expensive furniture. Before I could go out the door though, a gentle hand at grabbed my wrist, and on instinct I had ripped myself away and turned to glare at whoever grabbed me. But my eyes widened at the sight of my mom, and my mind was planning to plunge deep until her kind smile knocked me out of it. "Are you planning to just leave your breakfast cold? I made a take out burrito." At the mention of food, I sighed softly, and smiled. _Maybe I'm not in a dream.. Did we somehow change houses in the middle of the night?_ The aroma of food had gotten my attention, and I scurried over to the kitchen to find that my dad was there reading the newspaper. But what made me freeze in place was his weird attire. He appeared in a sharply dressed manner, and his face was set in stone. My dad was never so serious or sharp, and it was definitely a red flag. "Um, Dad?" His blue eyes flickered up to meet mine under the glass of his glasses, and his eyes seemed to flash with repulsion as he looked at me. The look made me flinch, hurt searing my heart. "What are you wearing?" It was almost not a question with his monotone voice. I was confused as I looked over my outfit. Not knowing how to respond, I only shrugged. "I.. I'm wearing clothes." My dad let out an angered sigh, placing his newspaper down. "You are my daughter. No one related to me will dress like _that_ and not get reprimanded." Irritation flashed in my usually stern gaze. "And so what? Are you dressing up to go to school, Dad? I don't know where this high and mighty act came from, but it's annoying. I get you play around, but this is a little much, don't you think?"

My mother inhaled sharply, and I glanced back at her, only to question why she suddenly looked so fearful. The creak of a chair made me turn back around and face my now aggravated dad who stood up at full height, his arms crossed. "I hope you realize this is no act. If you catch an attitude with me again, I'll show you your place as my offspring. Now don't dress like that again unless you want to be grounded. And wouldn't that be fun for an eighteen year old?" Once again, my mind was confused. _Eighteen? But I'm.._ I then felt a click in my brain, figuring out why I looked a little older and more mature. It was because I was now eighteen and most likely a senior. Meeting his infuriated gaze, I gulped in shock and timidly grabbed my wrapped up burrito. "Um.. Alright. I'll see you both later tomorrow." Once again, I tried to make my way to the door, and ignored my mother's voice when she wished me to have a good day. Outside was a blue car, sheen with a new car look. I was honestly impressed, and was too distracted by what happened in the house to realize that I had not seen my siblings at all. Usually, they'd come yelling down the stairs and scream for food, or maybe even pummel each other just to get to my seat on the front of the dining table. But.. It was eerily quiet. If this was a different world than maybe.. _I don't have siblings at all…_ The thought made my heart tighten.

In the car were two girls, both who looked like polar opposites. One who was short with a dark golden-brown pixie cut, while the other had long blonde hair with orange tones to it. The second girl seemed tall, even taller than me! Of course, that didn't help my height problem. I only grumbled once I shut the car door and felt the car move forward. The blonde one, who was driving, looked back in the rear view mirror and sent me a wide, friendly smile. "Did you get that AP English writing assignment done? It took me all night to even think that I would be able to finish it." I could only shrug in reply, not caring about either of them as I stared out my window. I could tell both of them were concerned, but it only made me annoyed. I didn't know these people. I've never even seen these two around me or anything! I couldn't pinpoint why they were acting all buddy buddy. The short haired one seemed to whisper something to the blonde one, and luckily, with my fox-like abilities I could hear the girl just fine. "Naomi, do you think Hope is okay?" _So the blonde one is Naomi and the other is Suzu._ The girl driving glanced over at me with concerned blue eyes, and could only shake her head. "I don't know Suzu.. Maybe she just doesn't feel good." Normally, I would punch anyone who talked about me. But honestly, I didn't feel like they were worth my time and only sighed in annoyance. I couldn't figure out any ways to get awake, but.. For now, I'd have to live this life.

The day at school went by pretty fast, and soon enough, we reached lunch. My ears didn't process what the two girls were eating, so I had chosen mac and cheese along with a soda. It was like both of them were competing for my favor though, and it was annoying. I stayed silent for the time being, only paying attention when Naomi and Suzu were arguing about what to discuss. "If you say we should talk about boys, I will not be your friend anymore." The blonde one had whined, almost as if she actually wanted to. "But why not? We're eighteen, and we still haven't had a boyfriend." My interest peaked at what she said, and I was instantly perplexed. _So.. In this world, I've never had a boyfriend?_ The thought was a strange one, considering I've had plenty. Many not serious, but I have dated regardless. It made me realize that neither of these two had dated, and it almost made me visually show interest. But before I could think anymore, the intercom had interrupted, saying some chick named Hope Anderson to come down to the office immediately. I sat there in silence, but glanced up as I saw both of them staring at me. "Ooh, Hope's in trouble." Suzu teased, but I was confused. My last name was Mullins…? _Wait a minute. My last name is Anderson in this? What kind of stereotypical white name is that? Do I own a plantation, too?_ Although my concerns would never be answered, I pretended to look surprised and glance at the intercom as I stood up. "Oh. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." _Not._ I made my way down to the office and.. Well.. It wasn't good.

I was now standing in front of a stone slab, the name, well, first name of my grandfather, on it. The mid-length black dress I had on clinged to my thighs and hips, while a black cropped sweater covering my torso and arms. At first, I was shocked. My grandfather in this world… died? I had known death well, and knew the sting that came with it. My father was enough but my grandfather, too? It hurt. My heart wouldn't have been able to take it if this happened in reality. If anything, Papa was like the true father figure to me after my grandparents adopted us siblings and took care of us. He was the person who made sure I was loved and cared for. Tears stayed at the edge of my eyes, threatening to come loose. Even if this was only dream land, I could feel my heart being pulled and stretched. I did the one thing I've been doing all day- Ignoring everything. But finally, a voice echoed. It was just my parents and I as the man in front of us began to speak of my grandfathers will. My mind had stayed blank until my name was called. "... My granddaughter, Hope Anderson, will inherit my estate and company." I stared in shock. I knew that I was an eighteen year old in this game, but I still was shocked that I was getting something so large so quickly. I heard my father grunt. "Stubborn old man.. Even in the end." His tone made my anger flare up and send daggers in his direction, then deciding against to arguing with him.

The drive home was uneventful, even after my mother was starting to prepare dinner. Apparently lasagna was my favorite dish..? I had decided against questioning my father, or even talking to my mother once I entered the house. Even if my father had called me down for dinner, I stayed up in my room. I turned the phone off, and finally took a shower and such. Now, I was lying in bed. _Hopefully when I sleep, all this will go away._ Before I could sleep though, I remembered what my home was like. How my little sister would rough house with the boys, how Hunter would lead the others when I wasn't around, despite his childish outlook on life. I initially thought of them as annoying, pestering siblings, but now that they weren't here, it made me upset. I didn't realize how much I would miss their arguments or fights. _God I hate this dream_. Finally, I slept. I didn't have any dreams or anything like that. All I knew was home. It was all I wanted..

Feeling my body turn around wearily with slumber, I sighed softly. The dream was finally over. Or at least I thought it was until I opened my eyes. The same colored room, and same eighteen year old me. I groaned loudly in annoyance, placing a pillow over my face. "Goddammit…" _Now this is just getting annoying._ Again, I had to look through my closet that fit both what I wanted and this time what my dad expected. It was difficult, trying to find a good compromise. So eventually, I stuck to a galaxy printed blue hoodie that was cropped slightly above my belly button. But to cover up some of my stomach and belly button, I wore high waisted pale blue denim jeans with holes on my knees down, and finally nothing covering them. The style was more girly than I thought, but.. Closest thing I could honestly get. The shoes were dark gray sandals, and I had opted to keep my hair down today. For once, my strawberry blonde locks were compliant and stayed wavy and not frizzy. With my phone in hand and backpack on, I completely almost missed my dad saying "You're going to live at the mansion after today!" I could care less. But it appeared my clothes had already been packed from the night before. Don't know when exactly I packed but.. I did? I couldn't really ponder on it much as Naomi's car drove in and picked me up. Once again, the day was uneventful, even if this Lisette chick got on my nerves. I could have fought her, but for once opted towards leaving it be. Right when I was about to go with Naomi to her car, my phone buzzed. When I had looked down at it, the message from my dad said that he was picking me up and taking me to the mansion.

I looked to the girls and waved my hand in the air. "Hey. My dad is picking me up." Suzu and Naomi didn't seem to care really all that much. Not like I blamed them. It seemed like I was only becoming a dead weight on the car. When my dad pulled up, I had gotten into his car with silence. "About your grandfather.. I want you to know I had not meant to react so harshly to his death." I only kept my eyes out the window, but growled in my throat. "You go to a funeral with respect. He was your dad, my grandfather. The least you could've done is at least act like you cared." I turned to look at him and noticed the surprise in his gaze. "But no. You had to be an ass about it all and act like you hated him!" I could tell my father had gotten angered when he turned his gaze back to the road, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clutching the steering wheel. "You don't know what he was capable of, Hope. You didn't know him like I did." I could only bare my teeth in a snarl, and ripped my gaze away from his. Anger was pulsing through my body even as we stopped in front of the mansion. If it wasn't for me being pissed off, I would have stared in awe at the home. Without speaking a word to my dad, I grabbed the three bags of luggage and walked away from the car. I heard him drive off and I didn't take another look back.

It was almost surreal- Moving into my grandfather's mansion so soon after his death.. It was almost sickening. But of course, I couldn't do anything about it since I was now being kicked out of my home. But when I opened the two doors, I dropped the bags in shock at what I saw. Five men were laying on the ground, and instantly, confusion and irritation showed in my gaze. I glanced around, as if expecting some type of camera to pop out. Sighing into my hand, I glanced over at the boys. "Um.. Hello?" I honestly didn't know how to react. I was even more in shock when one of the boys approached me and entered my personal space as he grabbed my chin, emerald colored orbs staring into my own gaze. "Woman, you will kiss me." Anger flared up in my system, but then, a soothing, almost pleasurable feeling aroused deep in my body, spreading out almost immediately. The anger momentarily passed by, but panic settled in as his lips met mine. "Sam. Stop it." A voice behind him spoke up. "Mmm?" The vibrations of his mumble against my lips made me shudder. "I said. Stop it." The voice was filled with power, yet calm. My knees began to feel wobbly when this so called Sam growled in annoyance. "Mm.. Fine." Once he backed away, I almost felt myself wobble. But a few seconds had passed by, and I was still utterly confused. Until I looked at their outline. _Wait.. They look like.._ Instantly my eyes widened, realization kicking in. _They're the characters from the game.._ I could hear someone hum slightly, as they were confused. I turned to the orange haired one and remembered something my friend had said. _Huh.. That one must be able to read minds._ As if able to confirm it, he nodded his head ever so slightly. Now knowing that he could read my thoughts, I scowled slightly. _If you repeat any of what I think to anyone, I'll shove a marshmallow so far down your throat that when you cough it back up, it'll look like you gave someone a blowjob._ The man's eyes widened, a heavy blush reaching his cheeks as he cleared his throat, as if already imagining the scenario.

All five brothers, together in front of me. From what I could tell now, I was.. In the game? It was impossible, yet here I was. I sighed softly, massaging my forehead. Well. This will be interesting.


	3. Sex Demons

All I could focus on was the boys now, shrugging off the fact I had already most likely lost the friendship of one, there were still four others. My eyes set on the boy who had kissed me, and my eyes narrowed in his direction. _Make that three._ The eldest one, it seemed to be, pushed up his glasses as he awkwardly cleared his throat and glanced downwards as if ashamed. "Forgive my brother, he can be a bit reckless." Though the eldest showed apologies, the brother seemed to get agitated very quickly. "At least I feel a hell of a lot better than you right now." I could tell irritation and smugness behind his tone, and it only made me growl softly in my throat, the sound barely audible. I stood there, both amused and annoyed at the conversation between the two. I let out a sigh as I decided to cross my arms, glaring at the two. "Because you used your abilities on her!" Now this did make me curious. His abilities? Was he somehow.. Not human? _Like me?_ Once again, I heard a soft chuckle and sigh from the orange haired one, and for a few seconds I grimaced. If anyone was going to know anything about me without me telling them, it would be him. Before I could think about it any further, the one dressed in reddish-pink toned coloring stepped out, rolling his eyes at brothers. "Such a reckless brute. Taking advantage of a young, beautiful woman like that." At his comment, my eyes widened slightly, the comment making me glance away from him. It wasn't the fact I felt flattered or anything, mainly surprised. I mean.. I guess I looked okay. Better than some people. But compliments in general always made me flustered.

The one named Sam let out an aggravated growl of his own, and watched as his face expression suddenly seemed to darken. "Shut that pretty boy mouth of yours before I rip it off your pretty boy face." I scoffed at his comeback, smirking slightly. The three boys returned their focus to me, if only for a split second. "Pretty boy? That was an amazing comeback." It was obvious I was being sarcastic, annoyance also tainting my Sam could reply though, another one of the brothers stepped up. It was obvious to me that he appeared more childlike, or more so, a teenager. He looked about my age, actually. _Well, my age originally._ At this point, I didn't care what that orange haired one heard what I thought. I already had threatened him with a marshmellow. "Sheesh guys.. Can we not fight right now? Not all of us are in the best state." All of them, except Sam, seemed to noticeably calm at the boys words, and for some reason I was relieved about it. The one with peach colored hair sighed in response. "I guess you're right, Matthew." My gaze rested on each of them, and I finally took note of how each one seemed exhausted, even hurt. A flash of sympathy entered my features, but I regained my hardened expression once again. "I agree." When the eldest spoke though, they all seemed resigned, and the orange haired one only nodded in agreement. Before long, they seemed to relax, but then I remembered why I was here. This mansion was my own, the one my grandfather had given me when he passed away only yesterday. Anger raced through my veins, whatever confusion I had before dissipated as I gritted my teeth, letting out a growl. "Hey! You planning to introduce yourselves in my fucking home? And why are you even here?! Why did that douchebag kiss me? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO BE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE?!" I practically roared in fury and irritation, keeping my gaze leveled on all five boys. All of them seemed to take a step back at my rage, and I had every right to be pissed off! I literally just got kissed by a stranger, five random guys were in my new house, and they had the fucking audacity to chat in front of me with no explanation!

Screw. That.

My mind went blank when my eyes landed on the one who kissed me. Immediately, my lips went up in a snarl, lowering my head slightly to appear more intimidating. "You." With long strides, I pulled my fist back and let out my anger into one punch against his stomach. I felt him let out a quick breath, making him unsteady as he clutched his stomach. The brothers immediately backed away, as if they thought they were going to get hurt next. "What's your problem?" Letting out another angered snarl, my fist collided with his stomach once more, not caring about the hands that were covering it. "What the hell?" His voice was strong with both confusion and upcoming rage. My hand went to his collar as I forced him down to my level, eyes practically pulsating with anger. "..My problem? You fucking tell me. I was a happy bundle of joy, just awaiting to see this new home I had gotten. And what do I get? Five random guys with their asses in _my_ house. Oh, and then YOU thought it was okay to kiss me! You think that's okay? What are you, a damn pervert?!" I made it very well known that I was agitated, and that a few words were laced with sarcasm. Sam only narrowed his own gaze, not trying to release himself from my grasp. "Pervert? It was only a kiss! And if it belongs to you, why weren't you here in the first place?" I pushed him back with a snarl, not caring if he could stand up or not. "I just got here today, idiot! And I hope you know that kissing strangers isn't a good way to introduce yourself." Sam brushed off his shirt, and looked to me with his own irritation. "Still, you'd think we wouldn't be able to get inside if it did." For some reason, curiosity was apparent in his gaze as he looked me up and down. "Hm. Was it your first kiss?" I hesitated slightly. Technically, yes, but in my own world? No. Before I could answer his question though, he shrugged. "So it was, stop making such a big deal out of it." Fury consumed me as a curled my hand into a fist again.

"If you keep running that smart ass mouth of yours, I might have to knock out a tooth or two." I didn't let him reply as I growled softly once more, as if silencing him. I felt myself calm down as the brothers glanced to each other and stepped forward, noticing my threat had diminished slightly. Sam begrudgingly joined the rest of his brothers, keeping his gaze away from me. My anger had settled down slightly, and a flash of guilt pierced my heart and I shook my head, looking to Sam apologetically, seeming to have calmed down. "Sorry for the punches. But still.. That was out of line dude. At least ask me on a date first, only rule." I smirked slightly as he appeared flustered himself, red lining his cheeks as he crossed his arms. "Whatever.." His mumbling only made me chuckle as I looked to the boys. The eldest glanced to each of his brothers as he finally looked to me. "I'm sorry for intruding your abode miss, we didn't know or have time to acknowledge that this might have belonged to someone. Considering the state of our wounds, we couldn't think properly." They all seemed incredibly tired, and my brows furrowed in deep thought as I tapped my chin. Glancing back to him, one of my brows raised. "That still doesn't explain why you deem common courtesy as 'Hey, I'm gonna kiss them!' So if that could be explained, that would be great." Once again, the eldest hesitated, and I began to feel annoyed once more until the red-colored one spoke again. "My bold, beautiful lady. That's… Hard to explain, truly, Miss. We're not exactly normal." Once again I felt curious as my gaze locked with his.

Once again, I crossed my arms and narrowed my gaze. She tried to remember what Lillian had told her when she suggested the game, but it was like my mind was blank. All I could remember was her speaking about how all of them were brothers, how all of them had a power of their own. And apparently one was a Demon Prince. "Yes, one of us is." The orange haired one spoke up, and instantly I shot my gaze over to him. _Will that be one or two marshmallows after this discussion?_ Before he could react to my thought though, the brothers turned to him, all four confused. The childish looking one seemed to raise his hand, as if planning to speak. "Um.. Damien, one of us is what?" The one named Damien turned to his brother with a surprised expression, as if my thoughts were news to him. "She knows about us. She knew about my mind reading abilities, even threatened me with marshmallows in order to try and ensure I would say nothing about her thoughts." I let out an irritated growl, narrowing my gaze. But it did nothing as he continued. "Apparently.. We come from a game she was going to play. But it seems that she isn't too happy being stuck here." I threw my hands up in the air letting out a groan, focusing back on them as they looked to me for confirmation. My hands met my sides once again. "Way to snitch, big mouth." I snapped at him, but closing my eyes as I processed it all, while the boys were talking, as if wondering what Damien meant.

"Yes, I do. I do know.. But I don't know everything. Like, for example, I don't know what you all are. All I know is that you're not human, so that makes us even." I stopped myself. The slip of my tongue caused my eyes to widen slightly. I made sure to speak quick enough that hopefully no one could notice what I had said. "I knew one of you read minds, and someone else is, or was, a Demon Prince." The eldest, James, seemed to let out a gasp, staring in shock. He only looked to the ground as it seemed he tried to recollect his thoughts. "But what I'm curious about is what are you all?" James eyes seemed to light up at the question, pulling him out of the initial shock as he went to teacher mode. Clearing his throat, he managed to level his gaze on me. "We are Incubi. Demons who feed on sexual energy from humans and use it as a way to survive. I was a Demon Prince, but my brothers and I left that place we once called home. So now, we have stumbled upon your home and consequently you." I stared in shock, and then realized why her friend suggested this game. _Oh my god.. Five sex demons, all pretty good looking guys and… holy shit I'm done for._ Lilian wanted me to play this because she knew I wasn't getting any action. "Fucking Hell…" As I looked to Damien, his face was beet red, my thoughts obviously causing him to blush violently. I could only shake my head, instantly feeling small around all of them. "Well then… Um. I guess… That's fair." I mumbled, trying to recollect my thoughts.

My vision began to go in and out of focus, but I tried to turn my attention back to James, watching as the gentleman smiled kindly. "Where are my manners? These are my brothers; Erik, Sam, Matthew, and Damien." But before I could reply, I was still in shock and felt wobbly in my knees, one of my hands flying to my head. "Sex demons.. Fuck.." I mumbled quietly, making it almost impossible for any of them to hear me. Matthew stepped forward, reaching his hand out with a concerned expression with wide baby blue eyes. "And… I'm.. Goddammit.." The last words I could say flowed out of my body in a soft whisper as I felt myself fall backwards, black surrounding me.

Though, I heard Sam's voice a split second after. "Shit. She fainted."


	4. Taking Chances

I didn't know what had happened. All I could really think about was the darkness that had enveloped my body, and how my world had seemed to fade around me. It was as if I was just floating in emptiness, and I could feel or move nothing around. Soon enough, though, I felt something warm wrapped around my body, the material resembling silk. I felt my body register finally, and I unconsciously moved my head, groaning against the pillow that was conveniently under me. I tried opening my eyes, my lashes fluttering open as my sight got used to the light of the lamp next to me. Tiredness still ached at my bones, and it was strange why I would still be so tired. I wanted to still lie in bed, to sleep my worries away, but I knew I couldn't. As I finally looked around in front of me, I knew this wasn't my home. Which meant I was still in this.. Strange world. _Maybe the boys were just a dream.. Just.. A.._ As I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly, my vision cleared enough to reveal one of the boys in front of me in a chair, looking over at me in worry. "Gah!" I jumped, surprised by the fact he was in here. Instantly he shot up his own face expression showing surprise, and also worry. I noticed his orange hair and calm demeanor, then realizing that it was Damien. The one who could read minds. Instantly, I calmed down, holding my hand over my heart, calming my breathing. "H-Hey! Are you okay? You fainted and I wanted to make sure you were okay, and, uh…" He spoke quickly, as if flustered or embarrassed. In that moment, I realized that he was just as flustered as me, probably more self conscious, and I calmed down.

Showing him I was alright, a shot up a quick smile and a thumbs up, sticking my tongue out. I wanted to try and ease the tension, so why not be playful? It seemed to work as he let out a relieved sigh, and returned a hesitant smile. He ruffled his orange hair slightly, looking over me wearily. "Are you.. Still gonna choke me with a marshmellow?" I remembered my threat from before, and instantly sat up, crossing my arms and throwing him a smirk. "Depends. Are you gonna tell the others anything if I think about something personal?" With this question, he seemed to ponder on it for a few seconds, eyes closed in concentration. When he opened them again, his violet-blue eyes showed a sense of calmness and ease. "Not until I discuss it with you. If it is something that needs to be said, then I will say it. Marshmellow or not." At this I scowled, but reasoned that it was reasonable enough. If it was something serious enough, then it would have to be said. From what I can gather, the boys seemed to care immensely about my well being, only meeting me a few minutes ago. A chuckle escaped Damiens lips, his usual clear expression showing slight humor. I tilted my head to the side, curious. My thought wasn't anything untrue, was it? Damien stood up and walked over to my side of the bed, glancing down at me. "You said a few minutes, when it's really been hours.. My brothers are currently making you supper while also cleaning up the blood in the lobby.." A nervous laugh left his lips. "Sorry about that.. Anyways, do you feel okay enough to stand up?" Before I could answer, I felt air surround me, then two strong weights.

"W-Woah!" I exclaimed, my hands immediately going to his body as one clenched onto the shirt covering his chest, the fabric balling in my hand. I never really favored anyone carrying me, since it showed me how small I really was. But at the same time, I didn't mind the feeling. He picked me up as if I was a feather, which wasn't exactly normal. I placed my head on his chest, closing my eyes shut as I held onto him. He shifted his hands to where one was under the bend of my knees, and the other was on my back. What made me hesitant the most was that his hand on my back was placed right where the clipping of my bra was, and it made me feel.. Vulnerable. And I hated that. Damien carried me out of the door with ease, and he glanced down at me and smiled softly, and the smile sent shivers down my spine whether I wanted it to or not. "It's easy for me to carry you since you're so small." There was a teasing tone to his face, and it made me scowl and cross my arms, my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "No I'm not!" But my voice failed me as it went an octave higher, only causing him to chuckle. His blue tinted eyes looked to the stairs and back at me, and his expression softened. Concern was once again apparent. "Do you want to be carried down the stairs? I can let you go now if you want." His voice was gentle once again, and it irritated me how easily he could make me relax. I grumbled, eyes looking to the stairs. "I'm not a princess… So.. yea. Put me down, dummy." It was obvious by my voice that I had only called him dummy so I'd regain a little bit more self pride. Damien, I could tell, smiled broadly and gently let me down. "I'll go to the kitchen and help my brothers with the food."

Once he was out of sight, I let out a breath of relief, and realized my hands were trembling. I swore that after Jake, I'd let no other guy touch me or hit on me, yet here I was, blushing because Damien had picked me up. My heart was racing, and my cheeks were flushed. I closed my eyes, and flinched as I remembered my ex's last words, causing me to wrap my arms around myself, as if shielding myself from the others. Not only had I gotten carried, I was kissed within the first few minutes of being here! The memory made me tremble for a few seconds, a heavy feeling of dread weighing on my shoulders. I never faltered with what I had swore, I stayed away from guys all together. But in this world, I was failing miserably. I didn't want to catch feelings. I didn't want any of this. But.. I had to accept that I was going to be around five guys, all of them brothers. Surely, none of them would make a move on me, I wasn't even that much of a catch. I began to walk down the stairs, and as I met the last step, I watched a familiar brother walk by me, and noticed the childish look to him and smiled upon realizing it was Matthew. I started to approach him and rose my hand up in a wave. " Hey Matthew." He turned his baby blue gaze in my direction, and instantly beamed. He began to walk over to me, but froze and narrowed his gaze, as if observing my facial movements. I was initially creeped out, but then confused as he looked at me with worry. "Are you okay, miss? Your eyes look watery." Instantly, his eyebrows shot up. "Were you crying??" My own eyes widened and I held my hands up. "No, I wasn't crying." Matthew didn't seem to believe me, even after I tried explaining I wasn't crying.

"Hm.." He looked me up and down, unknowingly added to that vulnerable feeling I still loathed. Of course, I didn't tell him that, it would make him feel awkward, maybe even make him feel ashamed. That was the last thing I wanted, and I didn't want him to think that it was his fault. It was entirely my own fault, why I wasn't able to deal with things like that. Before I could think anymore, Matthew's eyes lightened up and a smile appeared on his face once more. "I know what can help you cheer up! Wait just a second." My curious side began to show once more as he reached into his pocket, his hands shifting around as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. The image made me smile in amusement, almost laughing at how adorable he looked concentrating. Finally, he pulled out a… What the hell is that? It was a white squirrel looking thing, and a high pitched laugh left the stuffed creature, it's swirling red eyes and plastic knife in hand making me stare back to Matthew, wondering if he had noticed it. After a few moments, Matthew looked down at what he created, and he let out a short scream as he dropped the tiny creature, stepping away. "What is that thing?? I just wanted to create something to make you happy! This… this never happened! Why did I make that, out of anything??" His fearful eyes and comical expression increased. "Is it possessed by a demon?!" his exclamation caused me to laugh aloud, and he looked to me with his same fearful, but now confused gaze. "Why are you laughing?" I slowly stopped and pointed at him, then to the furry creature. "Because you said possessed by a demon, even though you're a demon yourself." Slowly realizing his irony, he let out a hesitant chuckle. "Well.. I'm glad you had a laugh. But.. What about that thing?"

He pointed to the little creature, that was now toying with the tip of the knife. I sighed, not really knowing what to do with it myself. Well, he had tried making me feel better, even if he didn't know what was wrong in the first place. Knowing that, it made me decide to keep the little creature. Looking to Matthew, I let out a soft chuckle. "I'd like to keep him." Matthew looked at me with shock, and his first few words were stuttered. "Bu-But it's so creepy looking!" I rested my hand on his shoulder, and from that he seemed to visibly calm down. "You wanted to make me feel better even when you didn't know what was wrong, and I appreciate that. So, I'll keep him!" Matthew was weary at first, but he let out a breath of relief and looked to me with appreciation and happiness. "Well, thank you! I'm glad you liked my.. creepy.. doll.. thing." I chuckled slightly as he began to lead me to the dining room, where I saw Sam standing near the doorway. It seemed like he was becoming impatient, his face rested in an irritated expression. Once he looked over at me, though, he immediately looked disinterested. "Oh. It's here." I snarled slightly, eyes narrowing. "This it has a name, jackass." Sam only rolled his eyes as he looked down at me. "Does it matter?" I let a deep breath both in and out of my body, calming down. But before I could answer, James interfered with a cold glare towards Sam. "Sam, I will roast your tongue for dinner if it doesn't stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours. Speaking of which… what is your name?" The rest of the boys had slowly walked in, while Sam only grumbled under his breath, and turned to me with expectant expressions, as if they were planning to evaluate my name and what it came with. My throat tightened, and it seemed harder to breath. I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore their gazes, and looked back to James with a barely noticeable smile on my own lips. "My name is Hope, thanks for asking." Matthew had smiled brightly when he heard my name, which only made me flustered and confused. "That's a really pretty name!" His blue eyes sparkled, and once again I felt myself calm down.

Erik's purple colored gaze looked over at mine and his mouth shot up in a dazzling grin, sure to make any other woman swoon. His peach colored bangs were swept to the side to cover one side, as if trying to make himself look more dashing. "A pretty name for a pretty lady. I'm not surprised." Sam groaned in annoyance, sending a glare at his brother with his piercing green gaze. "Can you stop that?" Erik tried to appear innocent, his lips shaped in an oblivious o shape. "Yea.. I agree." Matthew spoke up, but appeared shyer at admitting it than his brothers. "All you seem to do is act like you wanna get in her pants." My eyes widened at Sam's words, both irritation and embarrassment flickering in my silver hazel hues. Erik almost spoke up to speak against his brothers words, but his voice seemed to fail him. A sigh left his lips, both stubbornness and flirtation obvious in his face. "She had to deal with all five of us barging in her house, blood, and the fact she's the only woman here. She deserves the best treatment we can give her." James only shook his head, his light whiskey colored eyes narrowed. "There's a difference in being a gentleman and an obnoxious flirt." A chuckle left my lips at his words, and even the other brothers got a good laugh. After that, James had walked over to me and offered his arm to me, his smile calm and serene. After that display, it was hard not to say yes. Though, I hesitated. I didn't want them to touch me, knowing they could use their mind power thing to make me feel all dizzy again. But something in his eyes told me I could trust him. So I decided to loop my arm through his open one, and felt the warmth of him. For some reason, it comforted me. How the boys were able to make me feel so welcome, I don't know. But… it felt nice.

As he began to lead me over to my chair, he spoke. "I apologize for his attitude." I shrugged, not really caring at the moment as I looked up to meet his guilt ridden gaze. "It's fine. I don't really care. I probably have the same attitude, just more mellow." James smiled at my words, pleased that I didn't take it harshly. "Well, I'm glad. I hope you'll enjoy the meal we planned for you." One of my brows quirked up in interest. "A meal, you say.." A chuckle left his lips. "It's the least we can do for you." I hummed slightly, pretending to be in deep thought as I smiled and nodded my head slightly. "Well, thank you. I think I can speak for all of us when I saw we're starving!" Another laugh erupted from him, and I felt at ease, knowing that I was lightening the tension from when the two boys were going against Erik. Matthew soon came in after as he placed the plates on the table, almost looking graceful as each one was placed with ease. A one sided smile appeared on his features as he looked proudly at his handiwork. "Dinner is served!" So many plates began to appear on the table, and honestly, it made my mouth water. Looking at the food, I realized just how hungry I was. Erik appeared on the other side of me, sending a charming smile my way. "We hope you enjoy it my sweet." James sent him a glare, and Erik simply shrugged it off and walked back into the kitchen, probably to receive drinks or something. As I was about to sit down, I noticed a question forming in James' whiskey brown eyes, and I stayed standing up, waiting. "Miss.. I do have to ask, why do you live alone? I understand it is your first day moving in, but you don't strike me as an older woman." I pretended to be offended, placing my hand over my chest in a mock gasp. "Well I never!"

Though, James seemed to take it seriously as his eyes widened, but before he could speak I began to laugh, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding James. But you're right, I'm not an older woman, per say. I'm really.." I didn't know how to answer. In this game world, I was eighteen, but really, I was fifteen. "Well.. I am a senior in high school, meaning I'm eighteen. A legal adult!" I chuckled at my own words, but felt bad for partially lying. They all knew I was sucked into this game world, that I wasn't from here, but they didn't seem to question in. James slowly nodded his head, taking in what I had said. "That explains the luggage, which we put in the room you were sleeping in. I presumed it was the master bedroom." I was relieved that my bags were taken care of, since I honestly didn't want to drag them up the staircase. Too much effort, in my eyes. "Thanks. To be honest, I've… never been here before today. I mean, I don't remember if I had or not. I don't recognize anything." I sighed softly, knowing that everything I was saying would be confusing. It was true, I didn't know anything, and it looked like a huge house. "You're all so nice to me, yet you don't even know me that well.. It's nice, but I wonder why. I mean.. I did curse at you all the first chance I got. Even punched Sam!" The man standing behind my chair looked to me again, his expression softening. "And you had every right to do those actions. It's obvious you've been through a lot, Miss. Please, take a seat." Before he could offer me my chair, however, Erik swooped in and galiently scooted my seat back. "Allow me, pretty lady." I instantly felt myself mentally groan in annoyance, but red appearing on my cheeks from the sudden complement. "Um.. Thanks.." I instantly took my seat.

It was true.. All of them were incredibly nice, even Sam with his attitude. At least he got what he deserved, and didn't seem all that upset with me. Damien forgave me for my marshmallow threat, and helped carry me. Matthew noticed I wasn't feeling okay, so he tried to make me happy by making some type of stuffed creature. And Erik, even though his compliments were constant and old fashioned, I appreciated the fact he wanted to make me feel welcome and good about myself. While James made sure all of his brothers were acting accordingly, I found it nice he wanted so hard to earn my forgiveness by helping make this amazing meal. James and Damien both were the nicest, while Matthew and Erik were sweet to me. Though Sam.. He both confused and appealed to me. He acted like a jerk, but maybe he wasn't all bad. I would just have to get to know him. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad if they were around more.


End file.
